chawosauriafandomcom-20200213-history
Six Boleslaw Brothers
In the History of the Boleslaw Family, the Six Boleslaw Brothers (also known as the Six Boleslaw Sons) were the six sons of Waldemar Dariusz Boleslaus (1700-1795) and his wife, Cezara Diana Boleslaus (1701-1753). They are the first patriarchs of the five factions of the Boleslaw family. The brothers were: Waldemar Dariusz Boleslaw (1720-1795), Leopold Kaiser Boleslaw (1721-1816), Slawomir Lucjusz Boleslaw (1730-1795), Jehoiakim Abijah Boleslaw (1731-1825), Boldizsar Balazs Boleslaw (1732-1831), and Agoston David Boleslaw (1735-1821). The brothers competed against each other to become the Patriarch of the Boleslaw Family, it resulted in the dividing up of the Boleslaw Family when their father finally died in 1795, as well as two sons, Waldemar II, and Slavomir. None of the brothers succeed their father as Head of the Family because the brothers broke up in 1795, splitting up the family as well. History A nuclear family in Eastern Europe, Waldemar Dariusz Boleslaus (1700-1795), his wife, Cezara Diana Boleslaus (1701-1753), and their six sons, Waldemar Dariusz Boleslaw (1720-1795), Leopold Kaiser Boleslaw (1721-1816), Slawomir Lucjusz Boleslaw (1730-1795), Jehoiakim Abijah Boleslaw (1731-1825), Boldizsar Balazs Boleslaw (1732-1831), and Agoston David Boleslaw (1735-1821), lived in an Abbey in the mountains of Poland. The brothers have always competed on who will become the head of the family, it was always Waldemar II because he's the oldest, but the other brothers objected it and became to challenge Waldemar II for his destiny to lead the family. One brother, Boldizsar, became obsessed with Black Magic in his teens, even though his whole family was raised Jewish, Boldizsar no longer wanted any part of the Jewish faith, Boldizsar became involved in Black Magical activities due to greed to proclaim power. As years past, in 1795, the brothers' father was getting old and was dying sickly, unusually living to the age of 95, and the likelihood that Waldemar II will be the next Family Patriarch was growing by the minute. Boldizsar, more competitive and determined than the other brothers to get the power he wants, he decided to rely on his intellect on dark magic to get to the power he wanted, in the autumn of 1795, he performed a dark ritual to sabotage his brothers, and the ritual resulted in a curse, Boldizsar's elder brother, Waldemar II, passed away of sickness, and unexpectedly, Slawomir, also passed away, not intently, but resulted in the mysterious death of the nominated successor of his father. Leopold fell to insanity and disappeared with his family, dividing up the family, Jehoiakim and his family also drove to insanity, and left and were never seen again, and they clearly began their own family division, and Agoston moved to Russia and began his family division. Creating what will called the Boleslaw Curse. On the morning of Christmas Day, 1795, the brothers' father was fatally ill and passes away, but two months before the death, two of his sons died, Waldemar, and Slawomir, all passed away in October 1795, it was alleged that a curse was pledged by one brother, Boldizsar, who was attracted to Black Magic. This curse is known as the Boldizsarian Curse or the Boleslaw Curse. Boldizsar was determined to get the power he wanted. After Boldizsar's father, he never achieved his goals because his son escaped from with his family to immigrate to the United States, even though they went to America in 1895 decades after Boldizsar died. The Boleslaw Brothers Waldemar Dariusz Boleslaw Born on January 24, 1720, in Warsaw, Poland. Waldemar was the oldest of the six brothers. Because he was the oldest, he was chosen by his father to be the head of the family. In 1741, he married Alfreda Boleslaw, and only had one son, Alfred Hubert Boleslaw in 1765. He was with his mother when she died in 1753. Waldemar opposed the American Revolution and supported European Colonialism. Boleslaw supported Slavery and Christianization after converting to Christianity from Judaism in 1759. He died in 1795 two months before his father died. Leopold Kaiser Boleslaw Born on February 14, 1721, in Warsaw, Poland. The second born of the Boleslaw Brothers. Leopold was considered the most respectful of the household and the most religious in the household, with a strong conviction to his Jewish faith. Believed that because he was "the good child" he should be the one who should be the head of the family. Years after, he married Alexandria Doroshenko, a Ukrainian woman, on June 23, 1785, in Warsaw, and had one son, Dragomir Ludolf Boleslaw in 1790. He was a renaissance man who has done studies in History, Politics, Technology, Science, and more others. As a result of the Boldizsarian Curse, Leopold surrendered his fight to become Patriarch of the Family in 1795 and began his own family rule. Slawomir Lucjusz Boleslaw Born on January 30 or 31, 1730, in Warsaw. The third born of the Boleslaw Brothers. Slawomir was considered among the laziness and most disrespectful of the household. Always make his brothers do his duties, always had a drinking problem, and a refusal to be educated. Slawomir wanted to become head of the family because he felt his father never gave him anything he wanted, never gave him love, and never paid any attention to him. Causing Slawomir to engage himself in organized crime and more. In 1750, he had a child out of wedlock, James Malcolm Boleslaw, and as a result, Slawomir was beaten by his deeply religious father who holds conviction towards his Jewish faith. On October 31, 1795, Slawomir died at the age of 65, of sudden sickness. Jehoiakim Abijah "Jericho" Boleslaw Born on January 3, 1731, in Warsaw. Named after his paternal grandfather, Jehoiakim Mikha'el Boleslaus, a wealthy Jewish Rabbi. Jehoiakim was nicknamed "Jericho" and Jericho Boleslaw was the fourth born of the Boleslaw Brothers. Jericho enjoyed the outside world more than the inside, he enjoyed nature and was an Environmentalist due to his lifelong interests in the Earth. Jericho enjoyed Environmental Science and Evolutionary Science. Jericho was never interested in being the head of the family, he was looking for a conversion career, wanting to garden and farming. Boleslaw wanted to become to become head of the family anyway because of his father's wealth. In 1795, after his father's death, he decided to become his own patriarch and continued his conversion career until he died on December 25, 1825, at the age of 94, the rarest old age of this time period. In 1768, he married an American Colonialist, Sharron Lynn Boehler, and had two children in the American Colonies, Jennifer Ellie Boleslaw born in 1769, and Jonathan Wallace Boleslaw in 1781, after the United States gained independence in 1776. Boldizsar Balazs Boleslaw A very interesting character of the Six Boleslaw Brothers. Boldizsar was born on March 25, 1732, in Warsaw, and he was always different, always appeared gothic, and although raised Jewish, he became more interested in the dark side rather than the bright side. Boldizsar is the center of the story of the Boleslaw Brothers because of his role in the fight over the succession of their father as Patriarch of the Family. Boldizsar became interested in the Occult in his teens (age 16) and started secretly performing Witchcraft in the name of the Devil. The more Witchcraft he performed, the more dark and gothic he becomes. Boldizsar slept in cemeteries and attends secret ritualistic events. There were always suspicions towards Boldizsar, and once his brothers started fighting over the succession of their father as head of the family, Boldizsar joined the competition, but unlike his brothers, in a supernatural way that separated the family forever. he had a child with Amanda Ursula Kowalska, a fellow Witch, and the child was named Casimar Eryk Boleslaw, in 1790. In October 1795, Boldizsar realized his father was getting more older and sicker, and it did devastate him, but his father, much closer to death, Boldizsar performed a ritual to sabotage his brothers with supernatural force. It nearly succeeded with two of his brothers strangely getting sick and died days after the ritual, and his surviving brothers abandoning his father, but ended up failing when his father told Boldizsar to make his own destiny, not the destiny he was born with, and then died on Boldizsar's arms. Boldizsar went on accept the family separation and finally passed away at a very rare age of 99, on October 25, 1831, in Warsaw. Agoston David Boleslaw Born on October 25, 1735, in Warsaw. Because of the youngest of the Boleslaw Brothers, he was clearly not destined to become the head of the family, but Agoston was always determined to show his father and prove him wrong pretty much. He was very close to his mother until the age of 18, his mother died of Smallpox in England, it had a deep impact on him. His brother, who was at his side when she died of Smallpox, actually got Smallpox but was vaccinated when a new vaccine for smallpox was invented. When learned that his brother, Boldizsar was part of the occult in 1783, he immediately moved to Russia, he had a son, Vladislav Dmitry Boleslaw, and had a daughter, Elisabeth Viktoria Boleslava. He moved to Switzerland and passed away in 1821. Category:History of Chawosauria Category:Boleslaw Family